


Fate Finds a Way

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean, Implied True Mates, M/M, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: I'd love some Destiel A/B/O where the omega tops. I'm not picky about who's the omega and who's the alpha, but I'd prefer neither of them being a beta. True mates and scenting are good. Rough, fun, and in love would be awesome!





	Fate Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agiel/gifts).



> Alright now that I'm caught up on MCU Kink Bingo cards and sign ups are closed, and the Destiel Fan Favs survey 2018 edition is finished, I'm back. I've been carving out two to three hours a day to work on stuff, so expect my production to increase, though some of that won't be obvious since I'll be working on some 'Zine fics and a DCBB - stuff I can't publish right away. :)
> 
> For now, enjoy this smutty prompt I started like three weeks again and have finally finished.

“You smell  _ amazing _ .”

Snarling with disgust, Castiel pushed the nosy alpha away from him. A waft of musky scent swirled around him and his anger grew. How dare a stranger scent him without permission! Castiel's body betrayed him obnoxiously, though, responding to being scented with gratification, unwelcome arousal pooling in his groin and slicking his ass. The alpha  _ did _ smell good - he smelled amazing - but scent compatibility was no excuse for boorish behavior. Gritting his teeth, Castiel prepared for the expected come on, running through all the selfish bullshit alphas had said to him in the past at such times -  _ your mouth says no but your body says yes, can you smell the slick tonight, come on baby just a little taste, I promise you'll like it, why’d you come to a place like this if you're going to be a little bitch omega about someone scenting you-- _

“Fuck,” muttered the alpha, gruff voice annoyed. Castiel tensed, prepared for an argument, prepared to leave if he must. He should never have let Gabriel talk him into going to the bar,  _ all work and no play make Castiel a dull boy _ his  _ ass _ and--

“I'm sorry.”

Castiel started.

“I don't usually jam my nose in strangers’ necks, honest, just you smell amazing...but that's no kinda excuse. I was totally out of line.”

Turning, Castiel actually  _ looked _ at the alpha he'd elbowed away. The man was  _ gorgeous _ , standing and brushing himself off as if he'd taken a tumble. His hair was short and spiked, his ruddy cheeks dotted with freckles, and he had an adorable, hapless smile that made Castiel want to forgive him and caused his simmering arousal to spike like a caged creature scenting freedom.

“Uh...can we maybe...I dunno...start over?” The man asked sheepishly before thrusting out a hand. “Yo! The name’s Dean. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and feisty omegas. Can I get you a drink?”

Castiel stared coldly and felt perverse pleasure at Dean’s slow wilting. To the alpha’s credit, he didn't run away under Castiel's scrutiny. Keeping up the facade of displeasure was surprisingly hard. The longer Dean remained before him, the more Castiel liked when he saw, liked what he smelled, liked what he heard. Gabriel dragged him to a different bar or club or show every week and Dean was the first alpha to ever show genuine contrition for inappropriate behavior.

Of course, it would be better if Dean hadn't behaved inappropriately in the first place, but…

Castiel made a snap decision, took Dean’s hand, and shook firmly. He noted, even as he reminded himself that it surely meant nothing, that Dean showed no dominance behaviors - didn't vie to show how strong his hand was, didn't bare his canines, didn't look down his nose. If anything, he was diffident, shoulders hunched to make him appear shorter than he was and neck tilted in a subtle sign of submission.

_ I must be misinterpreting. Alphas don't behave that way, no toward omegas. If they did - if I'd ever met a single one who attracted me who did - I wouldn't be in this predicament, nearly 40 and single. _

“And you are…?” asked Dean as the handshake lasted far longer than it ought to and Castiel remained stoically silent.

“There are no beaches in Kansas,” said Castiel.

“Pleasure to meet you, ‘there are no beaches in Kansas.’” Dean grinned. “The fuck were your parents thinking when they gave you a name like that?”

“My name is Castiel,” said Castiel.

“Castiel?” Dean echoed incredulously. “That’s...really not better.” Dean laughed and shook his head. 

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel gave Dean an assessing look, sniffed, and confirmed, as best he could, that he was reading Dean correctly. Dean wasn't asserting himself. He even  _ smelled _ submissive, and though he was taller than Castiel he looked up at him through long eyelashes as if confirming that his teasing about Castiel's name was alright. 

“I think you'll change your mind when you're screaming it later,” Castiel said blandly. Dean's expression went slack with amazement. Accepting the subtle invitation to scent him, Castiel leaned forward, inhaled Dean's heady alpha musk, and whispered, “if you're a really good boy, maybe I'll even let you come.”

“I'll be good,” Dean agreed hoarsely. 

Taking Dean's hand, Castiel led him from the bar, a smug, satisfied smile on his face. For the first time ever going to the bar had actually paid off, and he'd actually met someone worth talking to.

If he played his cards right...well, he only needed things to work out once.

* * *

Castiel stroked his slickened cock once, twice, licking his lips. Dean was bent over before him, ass laid out like a five star meal, hard dick trapped against the bed. 

_ Maybe if we do this another time, I’ll eat his ass...though not until we get some artificial slick. Licking my own slick out of him would be weird. _

_ Or incredibly hot. _

_ Either way...for now… _

Stepping up, Castiel lined himself up with Dean’s hole and pressed inside the alpha. Dean groaned, gruff and low and sinful, and Castiel didn’t realize he was echoing the noise until his thighs were flush with Dean’s shapely backside. Being inside Dean felt  _ amazing _ , Dean’s scent enrichening the air with arousal. Heat encompassed Castiel, thrummed through his veins, and he paused to give Dean time to accommodate him and to accustom himself to the pressure and friction of being inside him. Castiel had topped before, but always for omegas, their bodies designed for penetration, self-lubricating and open and ready. Dean felt different, tight and dry and spectacular and ideal and…

...and Castiel had to  _ move _ .

Slowly, he eased out, and slowly, he thrust back in, his hands loosely cupping Dean’s hips. Dean’s fingers scrambled against the blankets beneath him, his bowlegs going limp.

“Fuck, Castiel…” he moaned.

Castiel grinned and repeated his gentle thrust. Dean shook beneath him, shook around him. Musky sweetness burgeoned through the room, mingled with Castiel’s foresty aroma. The need to go faster itched down his spine. He’d read that anal sex with alphas was different, that he had to keep his movements gentle and controlled or risk hurting them; he hadn’t realized how  _ hard  _ that would be to obey. He kept moving, kept thrusting, and Dean wiggled and whimpered and strained to thrust back against him. The alpha was  _ delicious _ , so perfect in his submission as he took Castiel’s cock over and over.

Dean’s expression was enraptured, his freckled skin flushed as he worried his face against the bedding, mumbling incoherently. At every thrust Dean reacted, with a gasp or a slackened expression or a shudder or a clench around Castiel’s dick.

With every thrust, he drove Castiel more crazy.

“Cas...ti...el…” Need tinged Dean’s voice with desperation. 

With effort, Castiel stilled, his trembles matching Dean’s, his brain screaming for him to move once more. “What is it, Dean?”

“Please…”

“Anything.”  _ Well, that’s a lie...if he wants inside me, if he wants to dominate me, if he wants to act like an alpha and expects me to act like an omega, then-- _

“Fuck me!”

Castiel groaned gutturally, pulled out, and pushed back in. “I am.” His voice was strained by self-restraint. “I  _ am  _ fucking you, Dean.”

“No...no…” Dean shook his head against the bedding, smearing sweat and saliva to spread dark spots beneath him. “ _ Please _ .”

“Tell me…” Castiel groaned as he bottom out, eyes slipping shut as he eased back once more. “Tell me what you need.”

Dean’s ass surged back against him, taking Castiel deep in a single hard thrust. “ _ Harder, Castiel _ !” Dean  _ howled _ , and Castiel was  _ lost _ . 

The darkness behind his eyelids swirled with a rainbow of colors, smells and feelings made brilliant light, as he pushed forward so hard that the bed legs scraped across the floor. Leaning forward, he hardly pulled out before thrusting forward again, again, again, as hard as he could, chasing the perfection of taut pressure encompassing his dick. Dean was a hot, slick presence beneath him, leaking delicious sounds and even more delicious scents, rocking back every time Castiel bottomed out. Reality reduced to sensation, the rest of the world falling away. Skin smacked against skin, slickness and dryness contrasting. Dean squirmed and moaned and reeked of musk and alpha hormones. Castiel mouthed at his neck, sucked at his skin, drinking Dean in. 

“Delicious,” Castiel groaned, pushing in harder. Every gasp, every moan, every clench, every tremble, every sound and “So  _ perfect _ .”

“Cas--” 

Castiel slammed into Dean and he broke off with a grunt.

“Castiel!”

The demand in Dean’s voice was clear, and though his muscles were beginning to ache and the air felt stultifying with heat, Castiel pushed himself to thrust harder still.

“Cas!”

_ As promised, he’s screaming my name. _

_ Holy hell. _

“ _ Castiel _ !”

Existence blanked in bliss.

“Cas……”

Existence returned, sweaty and sultry and scented like rich loam and dry bark - Castiel’s scent dominating the room as his climax had dominated Dean’s body. Breathing hard, he shuddered through aftershocks, leaking more come to fill his condom. Every slight movement by either of them amplified to waves of pleasure that roiled Castiel anew.

“Please…”

Dean’s supplication grounded Castiel, brought him back to the moment. He opened his eyes to see the alpha rocking back against him, expression blank with need, eyes open but sightless.

“Omega, please…”

“What is it, Dean?” asked Castiel.

“May I…” Dean squirmed and rocked back and their matched moans filled the room. “May I come?”

_ Holy. _

_ Hell. _

“You  _ were  _ a good boy for me…” Castiel said thoughtfully. Dean’s hopeful smile was like sunshine on Castiel’s skin.

Snaking a hand between Dean’s body and the bed, Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean’s thick cock, pressed his thumb into Dean’s swollen knot. Dean moaned pitifully. Pressing their bodies close together, Castiel stroked him, stroked him, and whispered in his ear.

“Such a sweet alpha, smell so good, behaved to well, took my cock so sweetly...you like my cock, alpha?”

“Yes…”

“You want me to fuck you again, alpha?”

“Yes!”

“And you’ll be good and only touch  _ this _ ,” he squeezed Dean’s knot, “when I let you?” Dean moaned, nodding frantically. Castiel squeezed his knot and Dean howled with pleasure. “ _ Answer  _ me.”

“Yes, omega!”

“You’ll be good?”

“I’ll be so good!”

“Come for me,” Castiel whispered.

And Dean  _ did _ , moaning sweetly and rutting forward into Castiel’s hand as he soaked the blankets before him with sticky, scented alpha release.

“Thank...thank you,” Dean panted.

If Castiel could have come again, he would have.

* * *

Dean was beautiful, draped languidly over the bed, naked, tanned arms and face a contrast to his pale chest and legs. His cock was large even limp between his legs, his cheeks flushed with the afterglow.

Castiel roundly damned his slow refractory period. He’d give anything to fuck Dean again.

“That was...that was really good for me.” As if Dean wasn’t adorable enough, he was even  _ shy _ , as if he didn’t realize how fantastic he’d been for Castiel.

_ Maybe he doesn’t realize...maybe I need to tell him, again and again, until he gets it… _

“Dean, you were fantastic,” said Castiel, heartfelt, smiling.

“Does that mean…” Dean met Castiel’s smile then looked away. “Does that mean we can do this again sometime?”

Castiel’s smile widened into a grin. “I’m available tomorrow night…”

Dean was even more beautiful with pleasure obvious in the tilt of his eyes, the spread of his lips, and tautness of his muscles.

“Yes, Castiel...yes,  _ sir _ .”

_ I might be a little in love. _

_ It’s not “forever” yet…but it’s a start… _

_...I never thought someone who smelled like “true mate” would actually want what I want… _

_...but I should have known. _

_ Fate finds a way to give us all what we need. _

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll take care of you.”

“I know you will, Cas. You already have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [unforth-ninawaters on Tumblr](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com)!


End file.
